Freedom
by GhostlyQueen9
Summary: In 1915 Turkey massacred millions of Armenia's people, leaving her weak. Until she joined the Soviet Union to escape him.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Hetalia*

Freedom

1915-

"Armenia", Turkey spat my name out like it left a bad taste. His eyes said it all. He planned to get rid of me. All the signs were visible. First killing 300,000 of my people in the 1880's and then start of the deportations. But I never seemed strong enough to make a stand.

"Why are you doing this", I sobbed as he forced me to watch his people shoot down mine. That's how it had been like for the past year. Only at that time less than one million of my people out of three remained.

"You were being a brat", he forced me to spin around. I was too weak to fight back even as he lifted up his sword. In one slick movement he sliced my back diagonally from my left shoulder.

I cried out sinking to the ground before going into a coughing fit. He's the reason I was always sick. Turkey kept me locked up as punishment and ruined my people enough to keep me bed ridden. There was nothing I could have done except pray my people would find their way...

"I hate you", I mumbled my eyes casted down. Turkey elevated my chin up with his sword and forced me to look into the holes of the white mask. It was as unpleasant then as it is now.

"What did you say?"

"I HATE YOU", I screamed. It mixed in with those running in the streets. If he wasn't next to me I don't think the Bastard would have heard me.

Turkey stabbed me in the stomach causing my body to topple over. Red ran down my arm and stained the dirt. "Where's your western powers to save you now".

I had to laugh at that moment even though doing so only infuriated Turkey more. He almost seemed like a jealous child.

As I closed my eyes I heard Georgia screaming at Turkey to stop. But its okay, he would never be able to kill me. Thanks to Russia having allowed my people to escape into his part of me I lived through anything Turkey did to me. One day, I promised while lying in my own blood, I would again meet the personification of Russia and thank him myself.

Once I had received my freedom.

1922-

After the Genocide my wish came true. Only…it lasted for two years at the most. I was my own Republic for that short amount of time before Turkey conquered me again. But I had gotten stronger; no more could Turkey try to get rid of me.

"Armenia pay attention", Turkey banged his fist down onto the long table and all of the old Ottoman Empire member's heads snapped up. He sighed. "Who put her next to the window again"?

"You did", I looked away from the street I had been staring at for the past hour. The meetings he led were boring and rarely did they concern me in anyway.

"Hmm", he grunted then went back to the papers he was reading off. I paid no attention to his words. Eventually, the other countries left except for Greece. He slowly woke up from his spot in the middle of the table. His cats meowed as he sat up and scattered throughout the room. The air filled with constant hisses and meows.

"So how are you dealing with it", Greece yawned while grabbing one of the cats and stroking its fur.

"With what", I glanced from him to Turkey. He gave Greece a murderous glare. Any normal person would have gotten the hint, but not our Greece.

"You know being sold to the Red Army", Greece chuckled. Then his smile evaporated. "The bastard didn't tell you"?

"No he didn't", I pushed my chair back. I picked up a pitcher of water from the table and threw it at his head. The jerk ducked just in time causing the glass to shatter against the wall. The water stained the red wallpaper and soaked a poor kitten that happened to be sitting underneath. It made a horrified shriek running out the entryway.

"What was that for", he yelled at me.

"Do you really need to ask", I stormed to where the cat had vanished.

"Don't make me add another mark", Turkey warned.

I stopped with one foot out of the room. I slowly touched my back where my dark blue dress concealed two diagonal scars. One mark he gave me during the 1880's and the other was from the genocide. "I hate you".

"Well then be glad you don't have to live here anymore", he muttered back.

I marched upstairs to my old room. I let the door slam and leaned against the wood. Instead of crying like I should have, I smiled. For probably the first time since Turkey took over. This was what I had at the time always wanted. And now since Turkey believed I'm miserable he'd push me to leave more, as a "punishment".

"Armenia, I'm leaving", Turkey called from downstairs.

"Go to hell bastard", I heard the front door close. Once sure he wouldn't be back, I went back downstairs into Turkey's office. Picking up the phone on his desk and I dialed Georgia's number.

"What do you want now Turkey", my brother didn't even allow me to speak. His voice sounded sour. No one liked the jerk except maybe Azerbaijan.

"It's me", I said. "Turkey just left".

"Should you be on the phone Armenia", he asked. I could hear papers being messed with in the background. "What if he comes back".

"No we got in another fight", I sat on the desk top twirling the cord with my index finger. "He gave another part of me to Russia".

"I'm surprised he gave you up so easily", he mumbled. I could barely make out what he had said. "Armenia, I was wondering something".

"What Georgia"

"Maybe the three of us could form a republic", I could hear the grin in his voice. "You, Azerbaijan and me".

"Who gave you this brilliant idea", it was obvious to me at the time that Georgia would never be stupid enough to try something like this.

"Mr. Russia", he said. "He wants us to join together".

"NO absolutely not", I snapped. How dare this country that doesn't even know us request something like this. "I would rather cut off that idiot head then work with her".

"Please don't be stubborn for once", Georgia pleaded. "Or Russia might not ask so nicely next time." There was a sigh. "Look Armenia' just think about it okay."

"The answers still going to be no", we exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. I left Turkey's office careful to make sure everything looked the same before going back to my room. All I could think about was how it would fail like last time we tried to get along and somehow I would end up completely controlled by Turkey again.

I continued thinking as the hours rolled by. The wheels in my brain were turning. "I might not get another chance", I whispered to no one. From the corner of my eye I saw something move on the balcony. Outside the window was a black cat with white spots playing with a leaf. I wish I could be so carefree and not have to worry about who my next master will be.

I heard a bang from down stairs followed by stomps up the stairs. I held my breath as I saw his shadow pass by my door. Only did I dare breathe when he had gone into his own room.

There was no cursing or violence so he must have calmed down by then. Being careful not to make any noise, I took a purple bag and packed my clothes with few other belongings. Whatever could fit. Then before going down the hall to Turkey's room I placed the bag next to the stairs.

I knocked on the door before entering. Turkey laid among various pillows his eyes ripping into my soul.

"I'm going together with Georgia and Azerbaijan under Russia's control", I lowered my eyes. "Just thought I'd let you know".

I had expected him to be angry, to start cursing and throwing objects at me, not calm. "You were always one of the hardest to keep under control", Turkey's eyes this faraway glaze. "You were starting to get too strong for me and then betraying our old ways for Russia's cipher".

"Well it your fault I'm on his side now", I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe it is", he stood up. "I want you out of my house and country before morning".

"Consider it done", I spun around and walked away. Once outside I peered through the crack at him and watched. Turkey took off his mask much to my surprise and threw it at the wall. He rubbed his temples before going back to his mountain of pillows.

I went to the staircase and grabbed my bag. Then I for what I thought was the last, went down those iron stairs and out of his home.

The moon replaced the sun for the night. Luckily for me not as many people were out at this time. It would make getting out of the country better.

"But where could I go", I sighed. Turkey probably sold the one house I used to live in by now. It sucked since the last time I became my own republic there wasn't even enough time for me to look for one.

I felt something rub against my leg disturbing my thoughts. Startled, I kicked the creature and saw a bundle of black and white hit a tree. I ran to it and saw a cat with a leaf sticking halfway out of its mouth. The cat hissed at me as it tried to limp away.

"I'm so stupid", I sighed picking up the cat. It made this dying shriek and tried to claw my face. "Oh stop I'm trying to help you." It gave one last hatful meow before laying its head against my arm. "I'm sure Georgia likes cats". Everyone loves animals right? Well except for the ones allergic to cats but I didn't think Georgia ever was. "If he is he could always sleep outside". Honestly, I guess the cat just gave me an official reason to go.

It didn't take me very long to reach where I remembered Georgia lived. One of the only perks of my jobs.

The house was two stories not even half the size of Turkey's. It was squished between two others; the only difference was the bright orange door that stood out in the darkness. I freed my hand from under the cat and knocked. Moments later my brother answered the door.

"What did you do", he glanced at the animal in my arms before taking it from me.

"Nice to see you to", I rolled my eyes as I followed him into the kitchen. Georgia placed the cat on the counter it purred as he wrapped its leg.

"You didn't throw her against the wall did you", he asked scratching the cat behind the ear.

"No I kicked it and it hit a tree not a wall", I tried to pet the cat but it snapped its jaw at me. "Stupid miserable cat. I just hope it's not one of Greece's"

"He'd skin you alive", he laughed. "But why are you here".

"Turkey kicked me out after I told him about the republic", I looked down at my feet. "I was wondering if I could stay here".

"Um that may not be a great idea", he mumbled.

"Why-", I was cut off by the most annoying person in the world entering the room.

"What's with all the freaking noise I'm trying to sleep", Azerbaijan came in yawning. She rubbed her brown eyes before looking my way. "Why is she here?"

"AZERBAIJAN", I squealed opening my arms to hug her. My evil sister only took a step back appalled so I went rushing over to her. Instead of hugging her though, I punched her in the arm.

"Ow what was that for", she whined giving me the death glare.

"DO you really have to ask", I rolled my eyes. How about all of our wars and you taking that jerks side every time. Or the fact she wants me to disappear completely as a country.

"I've done nothing you don't deserve", she smirked. She motioned her hand to the entryway. "Why don't you go crawl under a dumpster? I think you'll be more welcomed there then here".

"I have as much of a right to come see Georgia as you do", I could feel my face turn red. I hate her just as much as Turkey.

"I was here first", she pouted. Like always she was being immature. Personally I could deal with Azerbaijan being here but she always has to get on my nerves.

"Hey why don't we all calm down and have a nice cup of tea", our brother laughed tugging on my arm. This was his indication for me to be the mature one. I just chose to simply ignore him.

"Do you want me to slap you", I raised my hand up.

"You know what forget it", she went to the doorway. "You can tell Russia to go screw himself. I'm not being united with her".

"No Azer don't go", he pleaded. Before going after her he had turned and gave me that disappointing look. I casted my brown eyes down. Why is it always my fault? She's the one that had come in and started yelling at me.

I had heard the front door slam. I looked out the window and saw Georgia hugging her. She was crying into his shoulder. Always playing Miss innocent even now. I turned my head in disgust. The cat was sleeping on the counter. I couldn't help but smile she was so cute.

I scratched her behind the ears while grabbing the phone. I had to think for a moment before dialing his number. Someone picked up on the third ring. "This is Latvia speaking".

"Hello this is Armenia I know it's late", I sighed. "But can I speak to Russia".

"I don't know if that's such a good idea", he paused. "Mr. Russia hasn't been himself lately". I heard a shatter in the back ground like glass dropping. Then a scream.

"Little nation Armenia it's good to hear from you", Russia's voice chuckled. "What can I do for you".

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me somewhere tomorrow to discuss", I said. "But if you're not feeling well".

"I've never felt better", something sounded off in his voice. Or maybe it's because I haven't spoken to him in a long time. "Latvia is just expressing unnecessary worries. He just needs to learn his place." There was another small scream.

"Okay", I smiled. "Where at".

"Do not worry your small mind about that", he said. I felt my blood start to boil but I bit my lip. "I will find you when I feel like speaking".

"Whatever you say", I rolled my eyes. I felt my chest tighten up. I let out a few coughs. "Sorry my economy's been unstable lately".

"Then it would be easy to take over you completely", he used that strange tone. Like he was actually considering it. "Well goodbye little nation. I will see you soon". Russia disconnected.

I stared at the phone for a minute before hanging it up to process our conversation. In the end I just shrugged my shoulders. He was probably acting strange because I woke him up.

I picked up the little bundle of fur off the counter and went into the living room. I laid down on the sofa with the cat on my chest, in case Azerbaijan decided to stay. I was so tired I didn't really care where I slept. Sometimes it's best just to let her have her way.

"Armenia", I opened one eye. Georgia stood above me with that worried look he used to always have when we were younger. "Be careful with Russia okay".

"You may not like him, but Russia helped me out a lot", I reclosed my eye. "Is she staying".

"Yes she refuses to come in until you fall asleep", he sighed. "Just try not to live in the past, people change even our friends and enemy's".

"Whatever", I mumbled. "If she slices my throat in the night I'm blaming you". I heard him give a small laugh before I dozed off...

**A/N Please note that I tried to stay close to history but something's may not be accurate. This is a Fan fiction after all. Also remember that this is in Armenia's point of view so this will be how I think she would see countries like Azerbaijan and Turkey not that I think they would be horrible. Also I'm not Armenian so all facts come from my interpretation of her history and her personality from certain stereotypes that I could find. Same goes for Georgia and Azerbaijan.**

**I don't know how long this will be or how often I will update, but I will when I can.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

**Canadian Hero: Thank you for the review! Yeah not many people know about that region of the world's history especially the Genocide. I'm happy the little history part of the Fic was accurate! Can't always trust every source online :)**

**Now a warning for everyone this story will contain an Oc from my previous one. I decided when I first started writing to make it fall in between my imaginary timeline and real events. Which means this isn't going to be some historic fanfiction though some facts may come from history. Now this ****DOESN'T**** mean you have to go read the whole other fic to understand. I put a small description of her on my profile that pretty much sums up her history. Her name is Kira by the way and if you really feel the need to, just read her special chapter home. that should explain everything. I'm someone that doesn't just throw away an oc once a story is done if I'm creating another under the same topic.**

**I think that sums it up so...Enjoy!**

1922-

The world around me vibrated. I let my eyes drift open surprised to find myself in a car. A blonde was in the driver's seat, though from where I sat I couldn't tell who it is. My heart skipped a beat. Frantically I tried the door only to find it locked.

"Do not worry little nation", a deep voice chuckled. Russia was seated next to me, the Russia that everyone feared, with that stupid cat sleeping in his lap. "You are safe".

"Why the hell did you kidnap me", I fumed.

"You were so cute sleeping I did not want to wake little Armenia", Russia smiled. I felt my cheeks burn. "You wanted to talk so we will talk on way home".

"Do my siblings know you took me", I asked with clenched fists.

"Your sister was one that invited me in and help carry bags out. She seemed very pleasant and excited." Russia stroked the cat's fur. She purred softly and I swear the black cat opened her eyes for a moment and gave me a smug look.

"Probably only happy to get rid of me", I muttered. "Let me out right now"

"We are almost home", his eyes seemed to bore into me. It felt like he was read my very soul. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. "I doubt small country would make walk back to Georgia. It is cold and you're not wearing warm close."

"You can't just expect me to be okay with this", I snapped.

"No", he agreed tilting his head to one side. "But by coming and living in Mother Russia, Turkey won't be able to take you again. He's already planning on attacking Soviet half".

"I see", I sighed. As much as I wanted to punch this guy in the face, take out the driver and run I'm pretty sure he would win. Plus I'm a very reasonable girl. Everything he said made sense up to this point. "Just know if you try to harm me in any way I will kill you".

The bigger country laughed, "little nation is amusing isn't she Estonia"

"Ye...yes sir", the driver chuckled nervously keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm not joking", I snapped. His eye brow raise up but before he could comment the car came to a sudden stop. The lock clicked up finally. I kicked the door open smacking Estonia in the face as he stepped out. I let one foot touch the snow immediately bringing it back. No one was smart enough to put shoes on my feet before letting one of the coldest nations kidnap me.

"Does little Armenia not like snow", Russia asked coming around to my side. He carried the cat in his arms. I could just imagine it laughing silently at my discomfort. "I can carry to door if you wish".

"I'm fine", I glared letting both feet touch the ground. A shiver traveled up my spine. "My country experiences winter".

"Just checking", he smiled down at me. I couldn't believe how tall he was compared to even Turkey.

I fast walked to the front door and impatiently waited. Russia and Estonia took their time to come. Russia held the door open for me, and the warm heat welcomed us. Estonia disappeared down a hallway with my bag.

"Big brother why do you keep bringing annoying girl home", a blonde girl stood at the top of the grand staircase. She held a pistol up pointed at me. "Is my love not enough"?

"Uh", Russia glanced between us not sure what to do. "Armenia is guest Little sister. Please refrain from killing her on first day".

She lowered the gun and gave me a glare before turning around and leaving. I honestly think she would have shot me if Russia wasn't there. Not that I was scared or anything.

I followed him into an office. He took the seat behind a wooden desk. I lowered myself in the green arm chair across as he pulled out a pile of papers. "There are few things we have to go over".

"Like what", I asked. The cat left Russia and jumped into my lap. I cautiously petted its head expecting it to attack. Instead she remained perfectly still.

"Few rules", He said. "You are not allowed to leave house not even for world meeting. Number two I cannot know where room is. Final rule..."

"Russia", a small voice squeaked stepping in the room. A young boy about sixteen stared down at his feet. Latvia if my memory is right. "Kira still refuses to come out of her room".

Russia let out a devastated sigh. "And she was doing so good these past few months. I'll give her another day". Latvia nodded fear in his eyes as he backed out. Russia turned his attention back to me. His eyes were a mix between red and violet. "Rule number three if you harm little sister Kira in any way I will make sure small nation never moves again."

"I understand", I said staring him straight in the eyes. We remained like that for moments until I was forced to blink. Only then did his face release into a smile. "Now you understand that once my country is health and Turkey is no longer a threat I will leave possible without warning. And if at any time I feel this won't work or unsafe I'm gone".

"Then agreement is settled", he extended his hand out. I reluctantly took, but the moment our hands touched his flew to his head. Russia dropped his smile and his expression turned into one of pain. "Little nation should leave now". I stayed where I was concerned.

He's eyes twisted into red. "I said leave little nation". His hand reached back to a rusty old pipe leaning against the wall. Russia brought it up as if he would really strike me down. "I won't ask again".

I stood up disturbing the black cat, and slowly backed away out of the room. Now there are few times that I actually listen to people. Then was an example of one of those times.

I closed the door sighing. The cat rubbed against my legs. I picked her up and kissed the top of her head. She meowed softly but didn't try to get away. "Now it's just me and you in here. We have to work together which means no more conversing with the enemy. Got it." I received another meow. "Good now you just need a name". The cat stared blankly up. Some help she was. Names would just have to come later.

"Miss Armenia", a voice whispered behind me. There was a man with long brown hair. "Why are you standing outside Russia's door talking to a cat"?

"He told me to get out", I shrugged.

"Well I'm supposed to show you to your room", he said.

I followed him up the stairs and down the west wing of the home. Spaced out along the walls were pictures of the Russian family and their past leaders. They started out with only Russia then the family grew to his sisters. One by one the Baltics appeared, always with fearful eyes. Their family seemed almost perfect compared to mine. Turkey never put out pictures of our family together, nor do I think one ever existed back then. Especially with both Azerbaijan and I together.

We passed Latvia leaning against a door frame. Soft crying could be heard from inside. He had his eyes closed rubbing his temples. The younger Baltic seemed to age ten years.

"This is your room", my guide opened the door across from Latvia. I stepped into an empty room except for a bed with yellow blankets. There was a door along the left wall that led to a bathroom and two double doors to I was guessing a closet. "We weren't expecting you on such short notice." He cleared his throat awkwardly when I didn't respond. "There's a lock on your door that I would suggest using every night".

"I can handle Belarus if that's what you're applying", I rolled my eyes. She didn't scare me, nothing did. Russia's sister was like another version of Azerbaijan.

"Just please use it", he was shaking so hard from fear that I agreed. He sighed in relief. "I'm Lithuania by the way".

"Nice to meet you", I laid down on the bed staring up while holding the cat against my chest. Eventually, the Baltic gave up on conversation and left me alone.

The cat twisted out of my grip. She let out a hiss before running to the door. She pawed against the wood meowing. I opened the door and watched as she went to the one across the hall. Slowly it creaked open and the outline of a small child appeared. One the cat entered the child slammed the door.

I reclosed my own and locked it as Lithuania had requested. Maybe my life will end up like Russia's little sister. Trapped in a room out of fear with nowhere to go.

1991-

Snow crunched underneath my boots as I walked across the snow. I quickly waved bye to the taxi driver as he pulled away. I had two days until the next one came to pick me up because goodness knows my boss won't let me infest in a vehicle. This should have been plenty of time to declare my independence from Russia.

I climbed the stone steps to the door toying with the leaf necklace I wore. It contained the ashes of my poor Poka. Her passing is still one thing I would never forgive Russia for. Greece offered to give me another cat, but none had her personality. No animal will ever replace her.

Those feelings were just a small reason why I had agreed with my boss to come. To face all the demons the old mansion contained. I took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. Nothing could have prepared me for what was inside.

Pictures where torn off walls and thrown about. The faded family banner contained huge slashes. Never mind how contaminated the air was with dust. I coughed repeatedly trying to clear my lungs.

"HELLO", I called. "KIRA, BALTICS, RUSSIA". The sound of my voice echoed through the house, but not a single soul came. Slowly I made my way up the stairs. The hallway once full of pictures was empty. Every door it seemed was open. Weirdest thing of all, none contained any valuables except for some broken pieces of furniture.

I shivered continuing on until bright colors in one of the rooms caught my eye. I stopped, staring in the empty room for a moment before venturing in. Spots of mold grew on the ceiling and the windows were wide open. Obviously someone visited this room recently otherwise the green carpet would have been covered with snow.

The only object in the room was a metal chair facing a wall completely painted to look like a field of sunflowers. The green stems blended into the floor making it seem all the more real. I smiled brushing my fingers along the surface.

"Still here after all these years", I whispered. Yes, I remember making that painting. It was the first time I met her. Oh, how small and scared she'd been back then.

Russia's little sister…


End file.
